The True Secret: Chapter One
by ViviMage17
Summary: Snape's Secret


IV

The True Secret

Imagine a secret that could kill you, and, also make you a courageous hero. One man faced with a noble truth, denied and sentenced to loneliness and heartache, not only was Severus Snape a dark, cold hearted individual, but he had a love of the deepest kind. Shunned as a child, mocked as teenager, feared as an elder, Severus was an extremely strong willed individual and when he would set his mind on something he would never fail at trying his hardest to achieve his goal. A love he could never have, a life like a forbidden land where only dreams could carry him, he once loved a fabulous, beautiful, and cunning woman who he could only love in heart and spirit, but not in reality.

Tortured by his loss his wants outweighing his destiny, Severus was doomed from the beginning. Once his love flowed deeper than the oceans themselves, but as reality set in that depth would soon become his pain. Lilly Potter, once a friend, now just a lost memory, Severus Snape had once held her closer to his heart than the pains of his life, even though Severus would soon discover his destiny would take him down a darker road than the one he desired more than ever.

After the death of Lilly, and James Potter, Snape had only known pain, for even though he desired to hold and cherish Lilly more than life itself, even at the cost of the life of James Potter, Snape was now overcome with pain, and grief at the loss of his one true love.

Now standing at the left hand of the great Lord Voldemort, realizing that this was not his rightful place in this world, even as he stared into the fearless eyes of Harry Potter, and seeing nothing, but James Potter in him, and having so much hatred for him after what Snape believed to be a stolen love Severus now realized what his destiny truly was.

For it was not on the side of evil, but on the side to stop the pain that consumes him daily, now Severus knew what had to be done. Now standing in this graveyard the truth was now more, clear than ever for Snape, for his destiny was with Harry, and not Voldemort. As he began to walk towards Harry with Voldemort yelling at him "Severus you fool get back here now!" he did not falter for he remained as fearless, and stood stronger than ever for now his secret was to be revealed to young Harry Potter.

As he approached young Mr. Potter he was warned several times not only by Lord Voldemort to return, but also by Harry to stay away or else. Finally the truth was spilled from Snape like a glass of pumpkin juice at the dining tables in Hogwarts hall. "I have something to tell you." He said to Harry. "I once had a strong feeling for your mother, and after her death I blamed myself and let my hatred consume me and spill to you, now I realize that this whole time I have been gravely mistaken, but now I am willing to make amends." He told young Harry. With Voldemort threatening to kill him and Harry now focused on his every word Snape still remained fearless as he let his pain spill out and the truth be known.

"I am ready to give the love I once had for your mother and fight in memory of her and your father, Mr. Potter… Do you accept?" he asked Harry with true feeling for the first time in a long time. Even though Harry was a little hesitant to respond he finally discovered this was the true face of his old potions teacher as he glared into Lord Voldemort's eyes and saw the hatred for Snape that had once filled Voldemort's eyes when he glared at Harry, "I do Professor Snape." Harry replied while extending his hand to Snape in a motion of companionship.

Now with the truth laid out on the table like a full chess set Snape now stood next to Mr. Potter after giving him a smile and returning his offer of friendship Snape now glared deeply into the eyes of the pure evil Lord Voldemort. "Now it is your turn to feel that pain!" Snape yelled at Voldemort without wavering one bit. Now the graveyard where they all stand covered in blood and thick mud from the heavy rains surrounding this dark land it was time for the end to begin.

Authors Note: I Own Nothing.


End file.
